Do as your guardian says
by Bloody-Plunder
Summary: Pitch is Jack's guardian. He never let's the boy leave their exuberant house in fear of all the dangers out there that exist to ensnare his innocent ward. Little does he know of Jack's not so innocent secrets.This is PORNz boy/boy, Pitch/Jack, Blackice
1. Chapter 1

"There are things I want to do with my life! Places I want to see" Jack cried in frustration, his eyes following Pitch who angrily paced the library of their rather large house.

"After I took you in... from a cruel world that cast you aside as an infant.." _you ungrateful, wretched child_ Pitch thought in his heartache.

"Have I not always provided you with all that you needed? kept you in a warm house, kept you safe? educated you? given you the finest clothes, the finest foods that I could obtain for you, were my gifts insufficient? Have you grown tired of my company? Tell me what it is" barked Pitch as he walked around the room gesturing around him, looking feral and intimidating, the life of the fire place casting tall and skewed shadows of his figures across the walls.

Pitch huffed and strutted roughly toward the window. Jack followed and stopped beside him to look out the window too. Jack wasn't afraid, he had nothing to fear of Pitch, except that Pitch had never once before faltered from a decision or a way of thinking, this was what made him who he was.

"...no Pitch...you have always taken good care of me". He never called Pitch father. Maybe it was for the same unspoken reason that Scout and Jem called their father by his name, Atticus. Whatever the reason, Pitch liked it when Jack called him by his name. Jack suspected it was because it made them sound more like companions.

"...Sometimes I.. I just feel like I don't exist...like I'm locked away in these rooms where no one can see me, or believe me. I feel so invisible! I want to be part of their world too" Jack whispered longingly as his fingertips grazed the window as he stared dreamy eyed down at the street. Then he looked over and placed a hand on Pitch's arm and squeezed, Pitch's muscles tensed. "You are and have always been more than enough for me" Pitch relaxed a bit at that, "but can't you understand how trapped I feel? I want to go on adventures and do great things and become like one of the extraordinary men I've read of in your books, I just want to prove something! I want to be great...like you.."

Pitch turned to him with a softer hint in his expression. Jack looked up at him with desperate eyes. Pitch didn't want to refuse him, he hated refusing Jack, hated seeing him miserable.

But at the same time.. he would rather Jack be miserable than not be with him at all, Pitch knew his selfishness for Jack was of unearthly proportions. But Jack could never know that. Jack didn't understand how much Pitch wanted him all to himself. The world was a dangerous place, he'd be skinned alive before letting Jack find out about it the hard way, he didn't want Jack to suffer the same inevitable fate all heroes suffered in all those books that Jack loved. Pitch had to climb through shit and scum before he became a success, before he became important to a world that hardened him. Jack was the only softness that existed for him.

He doesn't understand Pitch thought. He knew that if Jack left him, he would truly be alone. But Jack was bright, Jack was kind and pure and bubbling with energy.. there would always be people to love him. Never as much as Pitch loved him though.

"Jack the world is a dangerous and scary place, I try to teach you these things... what would you have me do when I see you playing with these dangerous ideas. You don't know of the filth...the scum that live amoung these peasants, death and savagery follow them every where they go" sneered Pitch as he looked through the window, staring at an elder gent getting into an argument with the baker.

"But there's good too" Jack smiled sadly, looking in wonder at the children laughing and playing outside, throwing snow at each other and not having a care in the world... Pitch could see how much he longed to be out there having fun with them. But why? Why with people he's never met?

"Jack...promise me you'll never leave..."

Jack looked away with a defiant scowl, causing Pitch's anger to resurface, "Jack.." he said slowly, but Jack refused to respond. Pitch turned to him, "If being the monster is what it takes, then that is what I will be. You are not leaving here and that is my final word on the matter". Jack lowered his head, not meeting Pitch's eyes.

Pitch grabbed him by the chin and directed the boy's face at his own, "understood?" he spoke in a deep tone.

Jack stared back in a sad sort of anger but muttered a yes before shrugging Pitch off and walking out of the room, his hands shoved roughlyin his pocket. Pitch watched him close the door before turning back to the window and sneering at the people below, why couldn't the world just consist of him and Jack?

Pitch walked through the market place later that week, he hated immersing himself in such crowds, but he was on a mission of sorts. He found the shop he was looking for, walked in and went in search of a gift for Jack. The boy had been so obedient the past few days and Pitch was hoping to cheer him up, he found a pretty glass sculpture of a snow bunny, it seemed tacky but he thought it might cheer Jack up. It had only been a few days but he didn't know how much of Jack's brooding he could withstand. He went to the counter to pay for it, a little embarrassed at first but then grunted at the disgustingly jolly old man who asked if it was for someone special.

As Pitch neared the vicinity of his neighbourhood, he heard kids laughing and playing, it caused shame to eat into his heart, knowing that he intentionally robbed Jack of his childhood. That Jack wanted so much to share these experiences with people his own age, the boy was probably growing weary always being around such an uptight old man. Pitch sighed to himself. Maybe he could try.. maybe he could let Jack out..take him out for a day or so, show him the park perhaps. But what if Jack grew bolder and would want to leave forever? What if he tried scaring Jack into never leaving him? Pitch sighed. Not only was that cruel but Jack had too much pride to allow his fears to overtake him, he had always wanted to prove himself a man. Maybe it was fate, after all, wouldn't Jack eventually want to settle down with someone? Pitch thought sadly on this, not having the stomach to think any further into it.

Suddenly Pitch was startled out of his sad thoughts by a piercing scream, his head whipped to a nearby forest, and bolted towards the sound. It was the cry of a helpless girl, what fools of parents let their child wander off alone into the woods, were they not aware of the danger?

Once he arrived to a small frozen lake, he saw a little girl with long brown hair sitting helplessly on the ice floor, he called her over but she cried "the-there's a boy in the water! He-he fell in trying to save me! I-I'm scared!". He saw erratic bubbles and sloshing water within the hole in the ice, indicating that there indeed was a body desperately trying to fight its sinking into the cold deep earth, and that there was no time to get help. Pitch looked down at the ice floor, tapped his foot on it lightly to make sure it was solid enough, then he rushed forward towards the girl and stopped a little distance away to gesture her over, afraid that his weight would bear too much on the ice. She shuffled over and he scooped her up quickly and maneuvered her behind him. He then searched around for some thing he could use to retrieve the boy, "th-that stick over there! the boy used it to save me!" she cried, he spotted it from the corner of his eye, retrieved the branch quickly and stretched it out and into the hole in the pond, praying that whoever was in there would reach it in time. He pushed the girl back with one hand who whimpered as she shuffled back and off the ice "hush child" Pitch barked, trying to reach as far into the hole as possible, hoping someone would grab it. He suddenly felt a weight pulling frantically at the stick and with a careful but strong tug he pulled the body up and out, quickly dragging the shivering form away from the ice.

The figure coughed loudly, "Jack! Are you okay!?" cried the girl. "Y-y-y-yeah" came the shuddering response, Pitch's eyes met Jack's as the boy turned over for air.

It was his Jack.

After Jack had warmed himself up and walked to the library where Pitch was waiting for him, a heavy silence nestled itself into the air. After almost half an hour of silence, Jack finally raised his head to look at Pitch.

A moment later Pitch struck Jack across the face, he landed hard on the floor before Pitch walked over grabbed him up by the throat and slammed his body onto a table. Jack choked and gasped hard for breath as Pitch squeezed his neck with both hands. "How dare you leave this place! How dare you disobey me! You could have died! IS this what you want!?" roared Pitch as he gripped harder around Jack's neck, bringing back the fresh memory of his near death. He clawed at Pitch in vain, tears stinging the ends of his eyes in horror. He was losing feeling and contemplated fighting back with what strength he had left.

Pitch's eyes widened in realization and released his grip before Jack could do anything. Jack fell to the floor coughing and gasping like before, gulping as much air as he could. Pitch looked horrified at his own hands before he walked swiftly out of the room and into his study. He locked the door behind him. What was he doing? he was so scared and desperate.. he had almost lost Jack, and yet at the same time... what had he tried to do just now? recreate that moment of Jack's death? Take pleasure in that fear? Had he really just forced himself on Jack in such a violent way? He really was a monster.

Pitch rested his head against the wall and pressed close, inhaling deeply through his nose. What had he done? What had he done?...he was terrified to the core...not just because he had intentionally hurt Jack but because he had enjoyed it too... and worst of all it was the most inappropriate of times.

He moved closer against his wall, feeling his erection slide further up it. He was inexplicably hard, without a doubt. Seeing Jack look so desperate and helpless, scared and betrayed... he had loved it.. he was sick. His world was rattled by the sudden discovery that he was both undeniably scared and turned on by Jack's near death. When he realized the boy that had almost drowned was Jack himself... just seeing the boy there all desperate and choking for air, in such a dire state because he had disobeyed Pitch... Pitch wanted nothing more but to teach the boy a lesson right then and there on that forest floor, and he just may have if that girl wasn't there.

To his surprise he heard a knocking on his door and hard turns of the knob. "...Pitch...let me in please" a hoarse voice whispered. What was Jack still doing here? he wondered in shock.

Pitch inhaled deeply before unlocking the door and walking to the middle of the room with his back turned to Jack.

Jack walked in, rubbing his sore neck. "Pitch.. I-" "I must apologize first, I should never have laid a hand on you like that Jack, especially after what you just suffered. Forgive me"

"..I know of your temper Pitch.. I knew you were going to stop.."

"Regardless.. This is no longer your home" Pitch said clearly, "you made that choice when you stepped outside these walls, you're free to go now". Jack's eyes widened, "but...I have no place to go to... and I don't want to leave your side..I..I". "Why would you choose to stay? I'm a danger to you. I can't protect you from the outside world or myself... but in the end you, you're better out there than with me. You were right Jack".

"n..no..you were right.. you tried to teach me and I didn't listen, I was reckless...but she wandered onto the ice alone, I had to go after her! She was in danger"

"I don't care! you went looking for danger and that's what almost got you killed..and..and then I did something as despicable as that because you enticed my anger! How did the both of you end up there anyway?". Jack looked down. "I... I snuck out to play with her" . "You stupid child

.. you are banished from these grounds, go and claim that dirty world you so love, be careful not to die in the process" Pitch spat hatefully, each word stinging both him and Jack.

Jack looked down at the ground... He imagined Pitch throwing him out in the cold with nothing but the clothes on his back, and although he knew he would be fine... he could not live with himself knowing that the one person who took care of him would just as easily forget and disown him.

He saw Pitch approaching him, "no please!" Jack begged and fell to his knees grabbing onto the fabric of Pitch's pants. "I'm sorry, please, please forgive me Pitch". Pitch looked away as Jack continued to beg, "leave" he said sternly.

Jack looked up at him, expression turning to rage, "I won't! You can't make me! All I did was try to live a little! That girl was in danger! You can't be mad at me for saving her life! I only went out because I wanted to be free, be more trusted. I wouldn't have left you, It's not fair!" he knew he sounded childish but it was all he could come up with. "You would have eventually left" "no!" Jack shook his head quickly. _Then you would have eventually died_, Pitch thought. And he wasn't thinking about actual death, he was thinking about Jack's innocence forever dying, forever destroying the boy and becoming a man that Pitch never wanted him to find. It was stupid to try and prevent the inevitable.

Jack had a determined look on his face.

Pitch looked down his nose at Jack with a sneer. He shoved the boy off him, who landed back on his forearms. When Jack looked back up at his guardian, his eyes widened.

Pitch was... was grabbing his...no... no he couldn't be.

"There are so many dangers out there, Jack"

Pitch looked at Jack with an emotionless face but fire was in his eyes, he rubbed himself with one hand through his pants. "These things" Pitch said to Jack who looked in amazement at Pitch's large tent. "They're evil things, Jack, there are so many out there, so many that will try to ensnare you" he said softly. He squeezed it "the chains of humanity, the filthy pathological desires we are all enslaved too...reducing even the most noble of man to a ravenous beast", he said in disgust.

He looked from his tent back to Jack, pulling his cock out from the fly of his pants and tilting his head ever slightly. Jack's eyes grew wider as Pitch exposed his surprisingly large, hard rod. "Suck it" Pitch said simply, "or you can leave" Pitch smiled sadly '_and be ensnared by all the ones outside these walls_' he thought before tucking his junk back in, wondering if Jack would let him pack some things for him or bolt out because of his little exhibition. He was suddenly brought out of his deep thoughts when he saw hands grab his own, stopping him from buttoning up his pants.

"This was why you wouldn't let me leave?" Jack asked slowly, Looking up at Pitch with a sudden playfulness that sent a shiver down his spine, "You forget that I am also man. If you only would have asked, I would have given myself to you". Pitch's eyes widened. What was Jack saying? his Jack? his pure and innocent little Jack.. Jack wasn't a man, he wasn't like the rest of them...

Jack smirked. "You didn't really think I was THAT innocent did you? Why do you think I needed to get away from here? Every time I masturbated I was afraid I would come to you on one of these nights and lose control.. and I didn't want you to disown me for it"

Pitch's eyebrow raised, "that was why you wanted to leave?"

"well, no that was only part of it" Jack said simply as he pulled out Pitch's cock, "I wanted more freedom, I wanted you to trust me, I wanted to be out there living my life, oh yeah but I also wanted your cock deep inside me..fuck I didn't know you were this big, was your father a horse or something?" Jack said calmly as he kissed the tip and licked a slow stripe down Pitch's cock from the head. Pitch shuddered hard with want. "All these years...of educating and protecting you.. what good were they if you still developed such a dirty mouth and shitty vocabulary?" Pitch asked, yet at the same time was incredibly turned on by it.

Jack shrugged, "I'm a teenage boy, what did you expect? That I didn't know how to sneak out at nights? I just thought it was time I had your permission".  
Pitch looked at him, "seriously? how many times?" he tried to sound angry but it was in vain as Jack teased the head of his cock with a lapping tongue. "Mmmmm" Jack hummed, sucking the head lightly while Pitch groaned, "too many to count, don't worry though, I didn't lose my virginities to anyone.. I made a few friends and let off a lot of steam at the skating rink.. you know you gotta stop thinking that there are so many dirty people out there after my ass, because they aren't. Not to mention I'm very capable of taking care of myself. Me and you are the dirty ones here. Know why? Because we've been fucking locked up in here so long, and you with barely an ounce of contact with the outside world. Seriously, no wonder you're so insane, have you ever even made a friend? They're not so bad you know" Pitch growled, "Jack will you just shut up and suck me? Or are you so inexperienced that you're trying to sta-aah...ooh..." Pitch shut up instantly.

Jack smirked around his cock, Pitch gripped his hair roughly, forcing himself down Jack's throat, but Jack grabbed the base and quickly raised his head up and out "FIRST, no more home schooling!" he yelled, "Fine! what ever!" Pitch said, before slamming his cock back into that delicious mouth, too soon after and with a groan from Pitch, Jack forcefully bopped his head back off it again, saying "AND, you let me out of these walls when I want, I'll always come back to you" "Done!" said Pitch angrily, shoving Jack back on his poor cock. But then pulled Jack off again quickly to say in a clear, bellowing voice "but not past 9 pm!" Jack pouted a little before Pitch rammed back into his insolent mouth, Jack grabbed Pitch's hips to try and take control of the motion.

"mmmrph-err-curr" Pitch moaned as Jack's voice reverberated around his cock, not letting the boy speak this time, he shoved himself deeper into the boy's throat, gagging him. "Having a little trouble speaking Jackie? What was that? Speak up". Jack angrily tried to speak around the large cock but couldn't manage but glare up at Pitch. "Heh. How many times have I told you not to speak when you're eating? Don't you ever learn?". Jack's face went from frustrated to mischevious, he played with Pitch's balls in one hand and swirled his tongue, slicking it from head to base, sucking, nipping and licking desperately like it was the tastiest treat he had ever gotten.

Pitch's cock twitched at all the attention, making Jack smirk, wondering what it would feel like twitching inside of him. Pitch's cock was coated in Jack's saliva as he slowly started to swallow it, trying to inch in as much as possible before slicking back out quickly, creating a rhythm. He got to a point where he couldn't control his hands on Pitch's hips and let the man fuck his mouth, grabbing onto his silver locks like handles. Jack moaned at the sensation, causing Pitch to shudder. Pitch started to ram his cock deeper into Jack, causing him to choke and gag on it a bit, before lowering his body and tilting his head back. He relaxed his throat to let Pitch's cock ease even further down, and although his jaw and neck hurt, he knew it would be worth it, and how right he was when he heard all the low and heavy moans and pants Pitch was making. It made Jack's groin pulse and throb with an excess of pent up desire.

"shit...where did you learn to do this?" Pitch groaned out. Jack had pictured it in his mind many times before, it wasn't too hard to figure out and experiment with, he was slowly learning all of Pitch's good spots, committing them to memory. He shrugged up innocently at Pitch with the cock still fucking his mouth. Pitch looked down at him in a haze, "is this why you always ask me to bring home bananas? have you been practicing with them?". Jack looked up at him with a "really?" face, sometimes he thought Pitch was the innocent one here, before sucking hard, Pitch made a choking sound in surprise before tearing Jack's face away from his cock, he staggered back onto a chair behind him, panting heavily as Jack crawled over, going to devour his cock again before Pitch growled out "no, wait, I don't want to cum yet". Jack smirked, ignoring him and taking a long sensual lick up the poor cock, "promise me you'll also leave this place and make a few friends". "That's a lot of promises you're making me make tonight...I can't let you do everything you want, what kind of guardian would I be then?"

"If you don't, I swear i'll make you cum right now. And can't we just be lovers instead?" Jack looked up at him seriously. Pitch looked down at him with a pause. Then he stood up to Jack's surprise.

Pitch picked Jack up and crushed his lips hard onto the boy's, teaching the kid how it felt to kiss a man. Jack moaned loudly in his mouth, flushing at Pitch's expertise. He then tried to dominate and fight back with his own tongue, but Pitch devoured his own mouth, before slamming him onto a nearby desk, shoving all papers, books and whoops, now a broken lamp aside. He took his lips off Jack's to raise the boy's legs up, surprised when Jack was able to pull his legs back to where his head was by himself even further, Pitch's cock twitched again "doesn't that hurt?" "nah" "..I didn't know you were that flexible" "yeah, it's pretty cool" Jack said with a laugh, raising and dropping both legs simultaneously, he pulled one leg down at 0 degrees and raising the other so he was at a 90 degree angle, his back perfectly flat, "push it down" he said. Pitch blinked before slowly pushing said leg down to where Jack's head was, his body pressing against the other leg. He was hesitant but Jack smirked the entire time, Pitch's eyebrows raised. "So...exactly when did you find out that you could kind of do the splits upside down?". "Hmmm dunno, but you know I think if I tried I could probably suck the head of my own dick... though it would be much easier if I had your mountain of dick... oh and apparently there's a lot more positions that I can get in" Pitch stared blankly at him. "This is just another reason you should let me out more often while i'm still young, I need the exercise to stay limber y'know? I don't know what my extents are. Gotta keep flexible, maybe refine my skating, I've been able to figure out a lot of cool moves" Jack smirked "maybe my parents were contortionists" he added quickly, knowing Pitch no longer had the will to refuse his requests. Maybe next time they have sex he can bribe Pitch into wearing a pirate outfit, he laughed internally.

"Okay.." Pitch said slowly with a pant "maybe you should go skating everyday". "You better come and watch me when I do, i'm tired of sneaking o-". Jack was quickly shut up as Pitch ripped his clothes off, "Hey! that was my favourite swea-" Pitch crushed his mouth against Jack as he tore the boy's pants off, rubbing his groin into Jack's hard. Jack groaned into the kiss, completely forgetting what he was yelling about seconds ago.

Shove. Next time they would be more romantic. Ram. Next time they wouldn't be as so pent up so they'd be able to take their time and enjoy it more slowly. Thrust. Next time...fuck they felt like they could keep this up forever, but with their IQs feeling like they were dropping by the second they honestly felt nothing short of animalistic.

Pitch shoved two fingers into Jack's mouth who sucked on them wantonly before he pulled them out and rammed them into that tight ass he spent all those years denying to himself he didn't want to take. These instincts of his, he could no longer fight them as he scissored Jack. Jack shifted and shut his eyes tight at the strange pain, it felt good and bad at the same time. Pitch kissed his nose and then moved to lovingly nibble and lick at his neck "relax Jack. Other wise I'm never going to get my cock to fit in this tight hole". Jack moaned at the dirty words, slowly rocking his hips onto Pitch's fingers impatiently, wiggling and writhing. Pitch chuckled at his enthusiasm, neither of them were in the mood for patience or especial tenderness, yet beneath it all there was warmth, a mutual warmth that they both felt for each other, Pitch raised his head to look into Jack's eyes and smiling face, "cocky brat" he panted out, coming undone at the sight of Jack. He wasn't sure how much longer he'd last before Jack screamed out loudly "AH! whoa...wh...-what...that...I...ahhh" "that's your prostate, Jack" "I KNow what it fuckii-nnnng! uh is..ahh!... oh fuck!" Pitch's eyebrows raised in mock surprise, "my Jack, you really are a dirty boy" "Shut up and fuck me!" Pitch smiled, and although his body was exploding to do just that, this was much too fun, he shoved a third finger and purposely avoided Jack's sweet spot. "Nggh!" Jack cried out as he tried wriggling his hips to get Pitch to touch his good spot, but every time Pitch would pull his fingers out, causing Jack to whimper desperately.

"Moan Jack, moan louder for me, I love that sexy voice of yours" "P-Pitch... please" Jack begged. "Beg Jack...beg for it, show me how much you want my cock". Jack cried out as Pitch's fingers left him and the tip of his cock moved to touch his entrance, "Please Pitch, please fuck me, I want it so badly, I want you". Pitch only shoved the head of his cock into Jack's ass, fucking him with the tip, "please...I'm begging you, give it to me" Jack begged pathetically, his face flushed. Pitch smiled before ramming his cock into Jack.

Jack couldn't contain his screams, although the windows were closed and their house was pretty isolated... it was very likely that people could hear him from outside, but what was he aware of? He was being fucked out of his life.

"how is it Jack? How is my cock?"

"AH Ah! Hn ! oh f-fuck! I love it! there! yea yea..ah! harder Pitch! harder! Ah!"

"next time you taste my cock, I want you to drink my cum, and tell me how much you love it"

"yes yes, ahh I love it. More more..Ah!" Jack was so turned on by all the dirty talk, his vocalization was soon heightened and all form of speech out the window as Pitch stepped up from his teasing.

Pitch rammed ruthlessly into his ass, the table was shifting so violently across the room that Pitch had to pick him up, still fucking him upwards as he took him off the table and all the way onto the carpeted ground where he continued to pound Jack mercilessly. Jack's legs were bent far back, hips trying to keep pace with Pitch's violent motions, for an old man he certainly had the life of a god in him at that moment. Jack let his screams out shamelessly, calling out Pitch's name in jumbles of gibberish and sputtering, he was being fucked so thoroughly that he felt himself choking slightly on the saliva in his mouth, a small dribble of it coming out of his mouth. Pitch latched his mouth back onto Jack's his tongue feeling like it was screwing his mouth too, going at the same incredible pace, before releasing it so they could breathe properly and so that he could hear those lovely screams.

"AHAH OH GOD OHH AHAHH ff-ck..AH!"

Pitch was having trouble containing his own voice too, groaning loudly at Jack's tight heat, wanting to say something snarky but not able to put words together without sounding like an imbecile.

With a growl Pitch moved swiftly on his back. He forced the surprised Jack forward, who was able to take the cock deeper into his ass. Pitch thrust up hard as Jack came down to meet him each time, rolling his hips around every time he reached the base. Pitch grabbed Jack's waist in a bruising grip, the boy threw his head back as he bounced himself ecstatically on his new favourite toy. Screwing Pitch was now officially the best way for him to have fun and boy did he love finding new and exciting ways to have more fun.

His legs became weary too soon as he felt his release drawing close. "Pitch..." he breathed. Without a word the man understood and flipped him around, so that his face was pressed against the carpet. His hands gripped roughly at it, tearing the material out as Pitch's cock managed to slam wonderfully into his prostate in this new position, never missing its mark. Jack's voice grew hoarse from screaming as his hips bucked back, Pitch leaned down and bit hard into Jack's neck. Jack came soon after, spraying his load heavily onto the carpet beneath, his ass clenching tightly around Pitch's cock making the man moan loudly. Jack's body went limp and laid contently panting and in total bliss as his spent ass was still being rammed and shoved. Pitch's thrusts became erratic and soon after he came hard into Jack with a moan, riding out his heavy orgasm with several hard spasms in his thrusts.

He semi collapsed on the smaller boy, both of them a panting mess as he kissed the boy's shoulder lightly. "You ruined my carpet" he said as he turned over to lie beside Jack as they tried to catch their breath. "I guess you'll have to punish me again. Though it would be fair if you screamed more for me next time" . Pitch turned stared into Jack's eyes quietly, raising a hand to brush his fingers against the boy's cheek. A silent understanding dawning between them.

"I would never leave you"

And Pitch believed him.

A.N: Got kinda inspired by Les Mis, this contortionist on some talent show I was watching and the traditional rapunzel ...yeah.. i feel bad for disgracing them all.

No idea why I added that banana thing.. think i was attempting to be funny, or just really ball blowing, sorry if i blew up anyone's balls/lady balls

and sorry for the plot holes and implausibilities and the straight rush to the sex, but ehhh its a porno so i'm absolved right right? XD lol i knew that if i didnt wrap it up now, id never find time to post this. Anyways hope some ppl enjoyed it, it was fun to type


	2. Chapter 2

"Did my parents love me?" Jack asked as he made little circles on Pitch's chest with his index finger as they lay in bed together. Pitch was running his hand through the boy's hair, looking up at the ceiling incredibly satisfied by their chain of love making. He looked down at the boy with surprised eyes. "Why do you ask, love?"

Jack tilted his head up with a smile "It's not like I care since I have you. But I can't help but wonder if they did.. you bought me from my parents didn't you?". Pitch frowned, not wanting to get into the subject, Jack was special and brilliant, he wanted the boy to focus on how loved he was and not by what his origins were.

"Is it because I'm an albino? Did they not want me because I'm different?". Pitch stared at him "There are some things in this world not worth questioning, Jack". Jack didn't feel satisfied with the answer but came to accept that Pitch would tell him someday. He smiled into Pitch's palm as the man rubbed his cheek affectionately, looking up at Jack with nothing less than the utmost love for him. It made Jack blush and his vision hazy to see Pitch's gaze so aflame and only for him.

"Why did you take me in when no one else wanted me?" he said with a smile. Pitch paused before saying "Because I saw someone worthwhile, something too beautiful for the world to understand, and now they'll see what a gem you truly are as you become a man, Jack. You're smart and beautiful and your spirit is strong and I see you growing into someone extraordinary each day. When people see you they will envy me, always having you in my arms. I'm very selfish Jack, I won't let anyone else have you once you've made a name for yourself". Jack smiled, "I know…you're like that kid on the playground that never wants to share their toys". Pitch smirked "You're more than that to me, when I first saw you, I recognized a part of me in you" Pitch took Jack's hand and placed it over his heart "I knew we were one in the same soul". Jack looked down at Pitch affectionately.

"Jack, let's fuck again" Pitch said crudely. Jack rolled his eyes with a funny smile on his face "uhh I don't think so, I let you have your way for so long, my ass is pretty damn tired Pitch. Do you know many times you jumped me this week? I can't make it to the damn washroom, door or kitchen without having you attack me. Do you know how many times we've fucked? Coz I don-" Jack was flipped onto his back as Pitch climbed on top of him, pinning his wrists. "36 times this week give or take" Jack's eyes widened, wasn't that like 5 times a day!? ."You see!? This ass can't take it anymore. It's freaking screaming at me to give it a break". Pitch smiled "just think of yourself as my own personal slut. That sounds about the right number each week to be fucking clients". Jack pouted before looking off to the side for a moment, Pitch noticed and raised an eyebrow, "what is it?". Jack nibbled his lower lip, entrancing Pitch by the action before turning to look at him with a lusty, predatory gaze. "I was hoping we could try something". "Oh yeah? What?" Pitch asked with a smirk.

Jack grinned "Can I top this time?" he said licking his lips, Pitch loosened the boys wrists and sat up straight, looking down at the boy in bewilderment. Jack gripped Pitch by the hips, "C'mooon Pitch, it's not fair that you always get to top". Pitch raised a brow, clearly never having thought of this before. Trying to step around it, he slowly said "Okay, you can ride me all you want tonight". Jack huffed, "You know that's not what I meant! I've ridden you a million times already!". Pitch grinned, "more like 14 actually, but a million is a more reasonable goal".

Jack frowned before smirking slyly up at Pitch again who had his arms crossed in defiance and his nose stuck up like he was king of some mountain. He knew Pitch hated not being in control. Pitch loved to see Jack beg and come undone and lose control and he took pleasure over that domination, even when Jack tried to take control on Pitch's manhood- it was always Jack who came out begging and screaming. Jack wanted a taste of that too, he wanted to hear Pitch beg, and maybe if he got really lucky he could hear the man scream.

Jack gripped Pitch's hips and ground his rock hard dick up against the man's ass "C'mon Pitch, don't you wanna try Jack's Wild Ride?" he said with a hot smirk. Pitch's eyebrows shot up and his arms flew out to the sides as Jack's dick rubbed against his anus and the boy's hands squeezed his ass, clearly something he was not used to. "Don't you wanna know what it feels like? To be filled? Don't you wanna know how I feel when you ram your delicious dick into me?" Jack asked.

Pitch kept staring at him in quiet bewilderment, as if he was contemplating it. The man was at a loss for words, wasn't it normal for same sex couples to share these roles together? Why had it never occurred to him that he could allow himself to submit to Jack and let the boy take the lead? He had grown so used to the idea that he would always be the one to do that; to take care, to lead and to tend to the boy's needs. Jack always managed to surprise him. The boy loved a challenge that was for sure, he loved to fight and dominate at games.

Pitch was brought out of his thoughts as Jack took one of the man's hands and licked the long slender fingers. Pitch watched in avid fascination as his fingers twitched against the pink appendage.

"come oon Pitch. Stop treating me like a girl, let me use my dick once in a while. I have needs too, you know. I wanna shove my dick and come deep inside your hot, tight walls" Jack moaned against his fingers. Pitch frowned, "I don't treat you like a girl.. in fact.. what do you mean by that.. don't gender-alize the situation to suit you ow-" Jack flipped Pitch over and climbed on top this time with a proud grin. "No more talking, I'm topping tonight".

Pitch huffed, turning his head to the side, with the slightest flush on his face, he was curious but didn't want to admit it. Instead he grit out "fine, we'll do it your way, but after this fails I get to pound that abused ass of yours as much as I want, deal?".

"Deal!" Jack said confidently, before leaning down to whisper in his ear "You're going down old man". Pitch laughed cockily at that, "okay then, do your thing. Cock virgin". Jack blinked, it would be the first time he went inside someone else wouldn't it? Not including the mouth that is, Jack grew excited at this but nervous too because he wasn't sure what to do.

He thought about how Pitch did it and didn't let his confidence wane, looking up at Pitch's face to see that confident smirk pissed Jack off something great and he growled out "turn over, ass up". Pitch rolled over lazily as commanded, snickering a bit more, causing Jack to get more angry. Jack slapped the man's ass HARD, who gasped in surprise and looked back at the boy in shock over his shoulder. "What the hell?" he asked. Jack smirked at him, squeezing his ass, "you're the bitch tonight". Pitch smirked back, "depends on who'll be screaming more" and he turned back, raising his ass higher.

Jack spat into his palm, coating his dick, before sucking hard on his other fingers. Pitch curiously turned his head back to view it, growing incredibly harder at seeing Jack's actions. Jack pulled his fingers out with a loud pop before shoving them into Pitch, "Agh!" the man bellowed, eyes going wide. Jack looked up worriedly, his excitement getting the better of him "I'm sorry, did that hurt?" he asked. Pitch just grit out "It's fine, I can handle it, shit.. is this what it feels like?". Jack smiled, "it gets better handsome.. ALOT better". Carefully, he began to stretch the man out more lovingly, ignoring the pulsating of his own dick, he didn't know how Pitch was able to so patiently and easily stretch Jack out, but it was a patience he'd learn eventually.

Pitch gripped the sheets tightly, his eyebrows furrowed, the sensation felt awkward to him, he hoped that when he screwed Jack that the boy did indeed feel much better pleasure than this. Jack leaned over and lightly pumped the man's dick to distract him, running his fist up and down the long length and rubbing his balls affectionately. "Sorry" he whispered, trailing kisses along Pitch's back, "I'm knew to this". Pitch chuckled, "me and you both". Pitch shuddered hard when Jack distracted him by grazing that sensitive spot between his dick and ass with the hand that had previously been jacking him.

Soon after though as Pitch's body began to relax, he felt something weird. "Hey..wait…stop….something's not right..". Jack stared curiously at the man's form, realizing that he was shaking slightly, "what is it?" Jack asked, not stopping his finger movements. Pitch's breath came out shuddering "There's something weird.." he said. Jack felt something inside of Pitch, understanding what it was; he smirked at Pitch's sudden naivete, bending over to lick a thin sheen of sweat off the man's temple. "Oh you don't say" Jack said as he thrust his three small fingers in knuckle deep. Pitch gasped out, grabbing the sheets harder, stars rattled his vision and his entire body felt strange tremors.

"Hmm… yknow I think that's your prostate Pitch". "I know what it fuckin..ng.. is! Don't taunt me boy" barked the man. Jack chuckled, "damn, déjà vu eh? haha". Pitch tried to shut off his voice. Was this what Jack had felt? His dick hardened more at the new sensation.

"hmm I don't think you're ready yet" Jack said playfully. Pitch grounded his teeth, breathing heavily through his nose and furrowing his eyebrows. _Just do it already _he thought to himself. Jack was having too much fun, pulling his fingers out and purposely missing the man's prostate, frustrating Pitch even more. It was Jack's turn for revenge. "I need to hear you say it first" Jack said with a shiver, he knew he wouldn't last much longer either, but he needed Pitch to say it.

"..just…do it" Pitch growled out in a commanding voice.

Ehh, it will do, Jack thought before pulling his fingers out and slamming his dick in without thought. "Uh!" Pitch groaned out in pleasant pain. Jack moaned at the sensation, flinching a bit at the tightness, but his whole body soon began to shudder at the feeling, he thought he might collapse.

Slowly, Jack began to move, moaning loudly at Pitch's tight heat. The man subconsciously, raised his pelvis a bit higher to help Jack ease in more and managed to wipe out all discomfort. Jack gripped his hips tightly, spreading the cheeks out so that he could ground his way in easier and moving in a circular motion every time he was fully sheathed inside. Every inch of his dick felt pleasured.

He began to speed up quickly to Pitch's surprise. He shoved himself deep and hard against the man's good spot. Jack was well endowed, not as large as Pitch, but well enough to please the man's prostate far more than his smaller fingers ever could.

Jack was moving hard and erratically.

"AGH! Fuck! ..you fuck like a teenager" Pitch growled, but was very pleased at the constant abuse to his prostate, he had no time to recover. Letting Jack take control like this was really hot.

"w..wha-t did you ex-peectt.. ahh!" Jack gasped in between

"you need to learn about pace.. take your time"

"f-fuck that…ahh…you're so good…ahh…ahh…yes..yess...clench just like that…fuck.." slam slam slam went Jack's dick in wild abandon. His fucking wasn't as hard and controlled as Pitch's, but his erratic motions and recovery time defined his youth and screamed an honest desperation that he felt for the man, it was quite flattering to his lover.

Pitch groaned as Jack reached around and pumped the man's cock hard and quickly in time to the thrusts. At this rate they'd be releasing very soon.

Pitch was grunting and groaning hard underneath him, biting down on the sheets below, his black hair slick with sweat and tousled on the pillow. The sight of Pitch losing his composure and giving in to the boy made Jack try harder.

But even on top, Jack was more vocal. "Ahhhhnnnn ohh—Fuck you're so tight, ah ah aghhhh gckkk"

Pitch caved in, releasing the sheet from his mouth and let out low moans as Jack rammed him into the mattress. He had never felt so full, it was wonderful. He felt claimed.

Then he suddenly got an idea, smirking as his face slammed back and fourth into the pillow.

"ahh yess Jack, just like that. Ah, very good Jack, good boy. What a fat, greedy dick." he moaned out. Jack huffed, his entire body flushed as Pitch moaned, starting to shove his ass up against Jack. "Yes! Agh Pitch! Again!". Pitch learned how to take control in this position against Jack's spastic thrusting. He figured out how to angle his thrusts back in a way that would drive Jack crazy. "Such a raging, naughty dick you have. I love how alive it feels in me, what a little demon you have there". He taunted Jack relentlessly with his motions and his words, bouncing his ass up and down hard, taking that dick as deep as it could go.

Jack was enjoying himself very much, so far gone in his pleasure. A slight bit of drool slipped from the corner of his mouth.

"Do you want more Jack?" Pitch panted out as Jack just nodded his head quickly. "Then ask for it"

"Mo-more Pitch, more ahhh give me more more more" Pitch smirked as he clenched himself around Jack and thrust back harder and with control, angling slightly from the left. "Ahh ahh yess, more ah ah..AHHH" Jack wailed out, throwing his head back and filling Pitch with excess amounts of cum, Pitch roared at the feeling, exploding himself into Jack's palm and all over the sheets. Jack kept thrusting feebly when Pitch stopped moving, riding out the waves, cum still squirting out of him. His face was in a state of euphoria, staring hazily at the ceiling as Pitch's body milked out every drop from him, he subconsciously kept pumping Pitch's dick, helping to milk the man dry as well. He thought he might faint from all the waves as he kept thrusting mindlessly, but he just collapsed on Pitch's back panting heavily, slowing his thrusts to a stop. Talk about an animal in heat.

"heh heh" Pitch panted back, "I won" he whispered

"wha? Ah?..oh..Fuck…" Jack said between pants. He just realized that it had ended up with him cumming and begging the hardest. He had lost. "NOT. FAIR" He said as he slammed himself inside the man in that laying position, he thrust hard on those two words, trying to fuck the man again, into submission. The loud slap of cum resounded around the room. But he was spent, and gave in to recover, collapsing again in a heaving mess.

He rolled over panting profusely, his dick slick with thick cum as it slid out of Pitch, a string of it slipping off as large amounts of Jack's essence flowed out. Pitch was pleasantly shocked by all of it, and proud that he was still able to win. He reached a hand down, caressing Jack's pulsing dick and leaning down to lick the head as even more cum oozed out. He kissed the penis that brought him so much pleasure affectionately, tasting the boy's delicious fluid before laying back beside him. He turned his head to face Jack, "well.. never saw that coming". Jack smiled, his competitive anger defused.

"y'know for a dirty old man, you're kind of innocent. It's cute" Jack turned and licked the tip of Pitch's nose. "I thought you imagined us in every position possible, but I guess you never imagined me taking you. I bet we never would have done this if I hadn't initiated it" Jacked chuckled out between gasps.

"it doesn't matter what position it is, Jack. I can always make you beg more" Pitch smirked out. Jack turned to him "Okay, not fair, it was my first time. I'll make you scream out begging next time". Pitch smiled, "I look forward to your efforts". "Huh?". "You didn't end up failing. Surprisingly, I enjoyed it more than I should have". Jack smiled widely, like a dork. "Heh, so I can do it again sometime?".

"SOME times, you need to work on your technique a bit, but overall, you get a passing grade"

"Heh, let's brush up on it now teach. My ass is still recovering, and my poor dick still feels neglected by the lack of anal contact. But what do YOU want?". Pitch smirked, "hah, if we could, I'd like to do both at once". Jack nibbled his lip again, looking down self-consciously.

"..But…which do you prefer, having you inside me or having me inside you?"

Pitch looked at him with a smile. "Just having you at all makes me the happiest man in the universe".

In keeping oath with giving Jack's ass a break, Pitch got on and rode him the second time, the sensation was even better because Jack's leftover amounts of orgasm caused for a slippery and sweet, wet fuck. Jack slammed up hard, he learned to control it better this time. But Pitch decided to cheat, and Jack being a natural screamer, couldn't contain himself as Pitch shoved three long fingers into his ass back and fourth ruthlessly, reaching deep into the boy's still recovering prostate. Jack also used Pitch's previous cum mixed with his own saliva to slick the man's penis into an amazing, wet hand job. Both of their pleasure points were heightened this time, Pitch used his other hand to tweak and rub at Jack's nipple. They lost track of the competition for who came the most, who begged and moaned the loudest. In the end it didn't matter.


End file.
